


白色信封黑色鋼印

by xiaozhu300



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaozhu300/pseuds/xiaozhu300
Summary: 他被困住了，在時間夾縫中。
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	白色信封黑色鋼印

［what if：About time.］

  
  
  


他被困住了，在時間夾縫中。必須在各個時間中尋找線索。回到過去之後他不理會其他人的眼神， _這是誰？_ 無所謂，他不在乎。但他很清楚一件事，他無法干預曾經發生過的事情，時間線性被破壞會出現什麼樣的未來。他只想再看看每個時期的莉莎，留下一些暗語，告訴她沒關係我們會很好。

＊

羅伊回到過去第二件事想做的事情是，逗青年時期的自己，看著自己必須保持平靜，所有情緒只能隱藏眼底，他想知道有多少人可以看出這件事情。這是一項危險的行為，他不能推太深。因此，他在腦海裡推想。寄出一封封不具名的信，送到莉莎桌上、送到她的信箱。

＊

莉莎收藏著一封又一封來信，白色信封黑色鋼印文字－她的姓氏。只有一封信，背面中央坐落小小的鋼筆字Ｒ，她認得的筆跡。之後收到的都是相同的款式，鋼筆字消失了。那些是未完成的故事，描繪著似曾相識的歷史。她手指劃過每一個密語。它們都沒有任何連貫性，但都在必要的時刻出現在她的身邊，辦公桌、信箱、花店、咖啡廳，任何她會經過的地點，甚至是戰場上。有時附上一朵乾燥的壓花，直接的語言，在重要的時刻。

＊

羅伊曾經將一封信放在霍克愛的辦公桌上，是由一名上尉請他代為轉交。他翻過信封沒有發現任何屬名，所以他直接放在她的桌上。在他走進咖啡廳前，透過玻璃窗看見霍克愛收下老闆遞給她的信封，她看著信封半晌，表情放鬆是如此明顯，他想轉身離開，但這很掙扎，這是難得的巧遇，非常難得，所以他再次將情緒架空，走進去打招呼。他看著她，她的表情是如此明顯的快樂。

＊

（另一個人站在對街，靠牆喝著剛買到的黑咖啡，懷念的香味，總是比司令部更好。)

＊

莉莎會明白這些信的用意嗎？比起委婉的語言，她更擅長直接行動。他無法直接與自己接觸，他知道莉莎心裡的高牆，就像他以前將它們收進盒子裡鎖上，將鑰匙交給她，讓自己不要去想。這是必須的，主動的人絕對不能是他，不然莉莎會走，她會將城牆移到他再也看不見、也無法碰觸的地方。

＊

伊莉莎白終於鼓起勇氣寫了一封信，羅伊透過凡妮莎得到了它。內容挑逗愉快，猶如他時常聯絡的情人，她仍然那麼擅長發揮這個角色。他讀完後發現伊莉莎白沒有簽名；這封信不應該這麼簡單。他重讀一次，瞪大眼睛凝視著最後的結尾yours，R被刻意加重筆跡。他倒回椅背，手肘撐在扶手上，手掌壓住眼睛掩飾所有外流的情緒。

＊

他將精心編寫的句子摺疊好，在有意的偶然相遇時交給她。他們拿著彼此的咖啡，離開店裡。她沒事，他很好，他們會沒事。

＊

他追尋記憶，揀選他們相遇的時刻，巧妙的利用錯置，刻意製造相似的情境 ，他知道莉莎有一盒信，白色泛黃的信封，她珍惜地收藏著。如果被卡在時間夾縫是必然會發生，那麼有些事情他就必須完成。他知道他無法對已經發生的事情進行干預，但是必然發生的事情就不被包含在內。手上那些來自不同人的情書，他彈指讓它們消失。他正在摸索時間夾縫的規律性，目前他無法選擇停留的長短。不過他會找出要點，回去正確的時間。他的莉莎還在等他。

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 這篇時間點是在被強迫分開時。很快速的一篇，有點邏輯瑕疵，但讓CP談戀愛不需要太多理由。  
> 跟我說說話，想要知道你的感想feedback feedback feedback  
> （對了，另一位羅伊是37歲）


End file.
